totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czemu masz takie wielkie zęby?
→ Odcinek XV ← ↓ Czemu masz takie wielkie zęby? ↓ ← Oddaj mi ten dzban! → Gdzie się ukrywa echo w lesie? Słoneczne południe. Słońce góruje nad The Forest. Jest spokojnie. W powietrzu unosi się przyjemny zapach lasu. Gdzieś pośród drzew, na sporej polanie stoi spory, drewniany dom. Na tarasie siedzą Jeff i Chase. Opalają się na drewnianych leżakach, popijają drinka z wysokich szklanek. Jeff – Prawie jak wakacje *uśmiechnął się i napił się chłodnego drinka* Chase wyzerował szklankę, odłożył ją na podłogę. Chase – Ciekawe jak bawią się zawodnicy. Jeff – Pewnie przeżywają odejście Rain. Chase – Hm… Mówisz o jej śmierci? *wyszczerzył się* Jeff spuścił wzrok, poklepał się po brzuchu. Jeff – Tja… Chase – Dziwne, że ciała nie ma. Tylko kałuża krwi… Jeff obracał szklankę w palcach, patrzył na kostki lodu… Chase – Nie wiadomo też co ją zabiło… lub kto… Jeff zgniótł szklankę w rękach, szkło poleciało na podłogę. Chase - Spokojnie *spojrzał na przyjaciela* Jeff – Już mieli nie ginąć. *mówił zdenerwowany* Lada dzień powinniśmy dostać odezwę od posterunku Zabójców Snów. Chase – Wszyscy są pewni, że uciekła… Jeff – Powiedzieliśmy im, że to znaczy dla niej śmierć >.< Dla wszystkich jest już martwa. Chase westchnął, przeczesał włosy. Chase – Gramy dalej… Jeff – Tak… Drzwi na taras otworzyły się, Mary stała w nich z okrągła blaszką w rękach. Mary – Malinowa tarta dla największych idiotów w tym lesie ^_^ Chase – I Saila. Jeff spiorunował Chase’a wzrokiem, ten niewinnie zachichotał. Jeff – Dobra. Idźmy do nich. Jeszcze nim się ściemni. Intro! Kwatera Zabójców Snów: Zawodnicy korzystali z wolnego południa. Nie byli jednak najweselsi. Sail z ponurą miną robił mały trening przed kwaterą. Właśnie wstał z ziemi po zrobieniu kilkudziesięciu pompek. Sail – Forma jest, tylko gdzie jest Thomas? :/ Blondyn rozejrzał się, spojrzał na drogę. Pchnięty, jakby przeczuciem, poszedł z jej biegiem. Kawałek od kwatery, na drodze leżało przewrócone drzewo, Sail zwinnie wskoczył na nie. Przykucnął, wychylił się. Na ziemi, oparty plecami o pień siedział Thomas. Chłopak rysował patykiem na kawałku ziemi serce. Potem szybko je zamazał. Thomas – Oh Rain… *westchnął smutno* Sail zeskoczył z drzewa, wylądował obok Thomasa. Ten odskoczył przestraszony. Thomas – A… *wzdrygnął się* To tylko ty. Sail usiadł na ziemi. Sail – Tak *spojrzał na kolegę* Martwiłem się. Jak się czujesz? Thomas – Fatalnie *schował głowę w ramionach* Sail – Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać przez co przechodzisz… Gdybym ja stracił Shannon… Thomas podniósł wzrok, spojrzał na Saila. Thomas – Ona mnie zostawiła… Uciekła *po policzku popłynęła mu łza* ' Sail – Thomas… Thomas – Hm? Sail – Rain… myślimy, że ona wcale nie uciekła. Thomas wyprostował się nagle. Thomas – Co przez to rozumiesz? Sail – Znałem trochę Rain. Była mega rozsądna. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ucieczka nie ma sensu. Thomas powoli zaczynał rozumieć. Thomas – Uważasz, że… Sail pokiwał smutno głową. Sail – To niestety możliwe *westchnął* Wszystko jest możliwe… Thomas – No nie ;_; Walnął pięścią w ziemię, zabolało go, złapał się za dłoń. Thomas – Nie dałem rady jej obronić! Sail położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Sail – Nic nie zrobisz. To na pewno nie twoja wina. Thomas – Sam nie wiem… Thomas wyjął z kieszeni złoty kompas. Sail – Co to? Thomas – Kompas. Rain go nie lubiła… Skupiałem się bardziej na nim niż na niej… Sail wziął kompas i rzucił nim w bok, w las. Thomas był zbyt smutny by wstać. Thomas – Ttttty… Sail wzruszył ramionami. Sail – Złoty problem z głowy :D Thomas – W sumie… racja… *lekko się uśmiechnął* Powinienem go dawno temu wyrzucić. Może gdyby nie to Rain by… Sail – Nie. Ten kompas nie ma nic wspólnego z… *zrobił pauzę* śmiercią Rain. Thomas zacisnął pięść. Thomas – To kto ma?! *uderzyła w niego fala wściekłości* Sail zastanowił się. Sail – Jeszcze nie wiadomo *skłamał* Thomas spuścił głowę. Wypuścił powietrze. Thomas – Ok… Dzięki jeszcze raz Sail. Sail – Proszę. Musimy się wspierać *uśmiechnął się* Zbili piątki. Znowu usiedli na ziemi. ' W samej kwaterze, w pustym biurze przesiadywała Rouse. Dziewczyna siedziała przy skomplikowanym radio-odbiorniku. Miała na uszach słuchawki. Majstrowała coś ze śrubokrętem w kieszeni. Rouse – Ciekawe jak to działa… *mówiła pod nosem* Przełączyła jakiś przełącznik, usłyszała szum w słuchawkach. Rouse – Nie to… Kliknęła coś jeszcze raz. Rouse – Grr… Dalej nic >.< Zaczęła klikać. Wciskała losowe guziki, nie miała jeszcze pojęcia jak działa to radio. Dziewczyna zdjęła słuchawki z uszu, włożyła je na szyje. Rouse – Hmpff… ' Rouse wzięła głęboki oddech i z powrotem włożyła słuchawki. Rouse – Ok… Klik. Kliknęła kolejny, gładki guzik. Coś przeskoczyło, usłyszała dziwny, piszczący dźwięk. Nie zdjęła jednak słuchawek. Rouse – Co to… Usłyszała czyjś głos, ciche dyszenie, sapanie. Przybliżyła się do mikrofonu. Rouse – Kto tam? *zapytała ostrożnie* Odpowiedziało jej tylko dyszenie. Rouse – Trafiłam na kanał dla masochistów? *zachichotała* Cisza rozbrzmiała w słuchawkach… ??? – Wpuść mnie… wpuść mnie… Nawoływanie robiło się co raz głośniejsze, wbijało się w głowę. ??? – Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie! W końcu tajemniczy ktoś zaczął krzyczeć wysokim, bolesnym głosem. Rouse zerwała słuchawki z uszu, rzuciła je na podłogę. Krzyk trochę ją ogłuszył. Złapała się krzesła i powoli wstawała. Zakręciło się jej w głowie. Podniosła śrubokręt z podłogi. Wspięła się na krzesło, usiadła. Rouse – Co to było? Wbiła wzrok w radio. Położyła palec na czerwonym guziku. Nacisnęła. Żaróweczki urządzenia przestały się świecić. Rouse – Zostawię to lepiej… Wyszła z biura. Wychodząc nie spuszczała wzroku z radia. … Przez las, za kwaterą skrada się Nissa. Dziewczyna spokojnie stawia kroki, nasłuchuje. Nissa – Jesteś gdzieś tutaj… Przecisnęła się pomiędzy dwoma, chudymi pniami. Trochę kory spadło jej na głowę. Spojrzała nie niewielkiego drzewo przed sobą. Wisiały na nim ubrania. Nissa – Jest *powiedziała ściszonym głosem* Nissa ściągnęła z gałęzi czarną koszulkę, przytuliła ją do siebie, powąchała. Nissa – Mój chłopak <3 Odłożyła koszulkę na drzewo, zawisła obok reszty ubrań. Dziewczyna skradała się dalej, po cichu przeszła obok drzewa z zawieszonymi ubraniami… Usłyszała gwizdanie. Nissa – To on ^^ Nissa wychyliła się zza drzewa. Na mszystym dywanie, pod wygiętą brzozą stał Cole. (Kamera nie pokazuje go) Nissa stoi za drzewem i patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, na twarzy ma rumieńce. Chłopak odwraca się w jej stronę, Nissa robi unik i kuca – nie zauważył jej. Równie ostrożnie wróciła po swoich śladach do kwatery. ' … Cole wychodzi zza kwatery, ma mokre włosy, grzywka przysłania mu oczy. Nissa siedzi przed budynkiem, na turystycznym krzesełku, pije kawę. Cole – Hej Nissa *odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy* Nissa – Cześć ^^ *spojrzała na chłopaka* Brałeś prysznic? Cole – Można tak powiedzieć *zaśmiał się* Stałem przy tym małym kranie pół nocy, aby napełnić wiaderko. Nissa – Kran na sali noclegowej to jakiś dramat >.< Cole – Tja… Blondyn usiadł na krzesełku obok Nissy, położył kaptur swojej białej bluzy na ramieniu. Cole – Eh… Takie spokojne południe. Nissa – Tak. Co raz bliżej do finału… Cole – Z jeden strony mówią o azylu, z drugiej opowiadają o show do końca, pokręcone to. Nissa – Tja… Wdarła się monotonia. Rano gorzka kawa, zadanie, ktoś znika i dalej. Cole wziął od Nissy kubek, napił się kawy, otarł usta dłonią. Cole – Już tylko siódemka została :/ Nissa skrzywiła się. Nissa – To wciąż sporo. *odwróciła się do chłopaka* Chciałabym wygrać, mimo wszystko. Cole uśmiechnął się. Cole – Wiem :) *złapał Nissę za rękę* Ale nie możemy celowo przeszkadzać innym. Stawka jest zbyt duża. Nissa spuściła wzrok, zarumieniła się. Nissa – Masz rację… Cole dopił kawę, nie zauważył zmieszania dziewczyny. Odłożył pusty kubek na ziemię. Cole – Hm… Obiecali, że coś zrobią z tych malin. Ciekawe co? Malinowy napój, malinowe ciasto, malinową… Nissa – Nie mów o malinach! *wstała gwałtownie* Cole – O co ci chodzi? *zapytał zdziwiony* Nissa zamrugała, zarumieniła się. Nissa – E… no… Po wczoraj mam dość malin *uśmiecha się nerwowo* Cole wstał, przytulił Nissę. Cole – Rozumiem *pogłaskał ją* I jeszcze Rain zniknęła… Nissa przygryzła wargę, odsunęła się od Cole’a. Cole – Co jest? Nissa – Nic *złapała się za łokieć* Nic takiego… Dziewczyna weszła do kwatery. Cole – Coś mi tu nie gra… *wzruszył ramionami* Trudno. Blondyn dalej siedział, zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w odgłosy lasu. Cole – Jaki spokój… … Tymczasem, na dachu kwatery… Pomarańczowy namiot stoi nienaruszony – zamknięty. Jednak ktoś nie dopiął zamka do końca. Przez szparę można co nie co zobaczyć… William leży na plecach, przykryty do pępka kocem. Constance tuli mu się do klaty, oboje śpią. Chłopak obejmuje prawą ręką dziewczynę. Constance wzdycha uśmiechnięta. Constance – Oh William… *pogładziła go po policzku* Było… cudownie. Blondynka przejechała mu włosami po twarzy, chłopak powoli otworzył oczy. William – Oh Constance… *pomasował ją po gołym ramieniu* Kocham cię. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, okryła się drugim kocem. Constance – Ja ciebie też… *pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek* Tak bardzo… Chłopak uśmiechnął się, przytulił się do dziewczyny, ona podrapała go po głowie. William schował się pod koc, zamruczał. Constance – William? *zachichotała* Co robisz? William wysunął głowę spod koca, ukrytą ręką przyciągnął do siebie Constance. William – Nic takiego *przybliżył Constance do siebie* Nic ciekawego… Pocałował ją w usta, zamknęli o czy, przewrócili się. Leżeli tak owinięci w kraciaste koce. Nagle Constance oprzytomniała. Constance – A co jeśli Chase nas tu przyłapie? Albo co gorsza Mary. William pogłaskał Constance po policzku. William – Nie przyłapie. Constance – Nie chcę aby znów cię pobił *spojrzała na chłopaka z troską* William położył się na plecach, podrapał się za uchem. William – Nie martw się o mnie. Ważne, aby nic się tobie nie stało. Constance – Potrafisz być taki słodki. William – Co tylko zechcesz kochanie *pomasował ją po jeszcze płaskim brzuchu* Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i znów się pocałowali. … Głęboko w lesie: Gdzieś w jodłowym borze, w iglastej ciemności słychać szelest. Z pomiędzy dwóch rozłożystych cisów wyskoczyła brązowa sarenka. Z gracją przeskoczyła nad wysokim mrowiskiem. Zastukała kopytkami o ubitą ziemię. Wiatr zawiał pomiędzy drzewami. Sarna uniosła głowę, skoczyła do przodu. Zatrzymała się przed połacią intensywnie zielonej trawy. Pojedyncze źdźbła wciąż pokrywała poranna rosa. Sarenka zaczęła się paść. Wyraźnie zadowolona zjadała wilgotną trawę. Jej mały ogonek rytmicznie poruszał się to w prawo to w lewo. W tej samej chwili, w cieniu cisów, gdzieś wśród jodeł widać jakieś czarne stworzenie. Stwór wynurza się stopniowo z cienia, obnaża ostre, białe kły. Idzie na czterech łapach. Sarna jest nieświadoma zagrożenia, dalej skubie wilgotną trawę. Wielki wilk powoli wynurza się z gęstwiny. Bezgłośnie zbliża się do sarny. Atak! Wilk skacze. Jedno kłapnięcie wielkimi szczękami i głowa sarny leży na trawie. Wilk wyje głośno. Dźwięk niesie się po lesie. … Mary idzie razem z Chasem i Jeffem. Trzyma blachę z malinowym plackiem. Nagle zatrzymała się. Całą trójkę dobiegło wycie. Mary – Wilki… Jeff – Tylko tego brakowało *strzelił facepalma* Chase założył sun glassy. Chase – Szykuje się rzeź. Mary dalej stała bez ruchu, przygryzła wargę. Mary – No właśnie… Jeff odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Jeff – To aż taki problem? Mary – Nie wiesz o co chodzi. Wymordowałam wszystkie duże wilki w tym lesie… Tylko one tak wyją. Jeff zaczynał się domyślać. Jeff – Uważasz, że pojawił się nowy? Mary – Tak. Stanowi olbrzymie zagrożenie… *poprawiła grzywkę* Nie żebym bała się o bezpieczeństwo zawodników. Chase stał tyłem do Jeffa i Mary, odwrócił się. Chase – Myślę, że nasi zawodnicy pozbędą się tego problemu *powiedział z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem* Jeff wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Hm. Może polowanie przyjmą lepiej niż układanie puzzli… Mary – O! Czyli nie muszę szukać tych drewnianych układanek? Super ^_^ Chase uśmiechnął się do Mary, podrapał się za uchem. Chase – To wy idźcie do kwatery, a ja… Jeff spojrzał na przyjaciela wyczekująco. Jeff – Tak? Chase – Pobiegnę po jakieś strzelby. Chase pobiegł w bok, szybko znikł wśród drzew. Mary poprawiła chwyt blaszki. Mary – Kiedy tylko ma okazję poobcować z bronią cieszy się jak dzieciak *zachichotała* Jeff nie był najszczęśliwszy zostając sam na sam z Mary, ale i tak się uśmiechnął. W końcu lepsza Mary, niż nikt. Jeff – Tak. Kocha bronie *spojrzał w górę* Chodźmy. Zawodnicy czekają. Mary – Ok, ok. Szli dalej. Liście szumiały nad nimi. Kwatera Zabójców Snów: Przed kwaterą, na turystycznych krzesełkach siedzą znudzeni Cole, Nissa i Rouse. Dołączają do nich Thomas i Sail, którzy siadają z kubkami świeżej kawy. Rouse – Jak się trzymasz Thomas? *zapytała kiedy chłopak usiadł pomiędzy nią, a Sailem* Thomas – Słabo *spuścił wzrok* Przynajmniej rany po spotkaniu z tą s*ką Banshee mi się pogoiły… Sail puścił mu oczko i wystawił kciuka w górę. ' Thomas napił się kawy, ukradkiem spojrzał na Nissę. Ta siedziała i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w las. Thomas – Hm… Rouse – O czym myślisz? ^^ Chłopak spojrzał na Rouse, przysunął jego krzesło do jej krzesełka. Thomas – Nissa dziwnie się zachowuje *szepnął jej na ucho* Rouse przyjrzała się dziewczynie. Rouse – Ona zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie. *wzruszyła ramionami* Raz buntownicza, raz przyjacielska, raz milczy jak emo. Niestabilna emocjonalnie i tyle. Sail – Dobrze mówisz Rouse *zaśmiał się też usłyszawszy* Cole i Nissa nie słyszeli rozmowy, siedzieli z boku. Zza kwatery wychodzą Constance i William. Siadają na lewo od Saila. Constance – Hej wszystkim. Cole – Hej *pomachał jej* Nissa nie oderwała wzroku od drzew. Rouse – O. Gdzie to się było? :D William – Not your business. ' Constance wzięła od Saila kawę, napiła się i oddała mu kubek. Następnie usiadła pomiędzy blondynem, a Williamem. Constance – Co tam? Thomas wychylił się, spojrzał na Constance. Thomas – Twoja najlepsza, leśna przyjaciółka milczy i patrzy w drzewa *skinął na Nissę* Constance – Tja *spojrzała na Cole’a, który siedział przy jego dziewczynie i szeptał jej coś na ucho* Cole? Nie usiądziesz z nami? Blondyn pokręcił głową. William – Jego strata. Constance – Otóż to. Cała piątka spojrzała na drogę. Sail – Nie ma ich :/ Mieli przynieść coś z tych malin. William – Niech się pospieszą ):< Niech się ten program szybko kończy. Wracajmy do domu. Rouse – Fajnie by było. Tęsknie za moim sprzętem badawczym… Szkoda, że nie ma Exri :C Thomas – Szkoda, że nie ma Rain ;_; Constance – Wielu osób brakuje *podsumowała* Bierzmy się już za zadanie. Bezsilność mi nie służy. William objął Constance ramieniem. William – Nikomu nie służy. Sail dopił kawę, westchnął. Sail – Zabójcy Snów to nasza ostatnia nadzieja, może nas stąd wyprowadzą. Constance – Ci z tej kwatery nie dali rady :/ Pozostała czwórka pokiwała głową. Wtem zawiał wiatr, z lasu wyłonili się Jeff i Mary z dużą blachą. Na ich widok zawodnicy wstali. William – No nareszcie! Mary – Też tęskniliśmy :P Czerwony Kapturek postawiła blachę z tartą na turystycznym krzesełku. Mary – Witam finałową siódemkę ^_^ Brak entuzjazmu u zawodników. Jeff – Macie prawo do uciechy. Dzisiaj zjecie najlepsze śniadanie od tygodni. *mówił bez większego entuzjazmu* Mary jest mistrzynią wypieków. Mary – Moja kochana babcia mnie uczyła. Constance – Cudownie *przewróciła oczami* Mary – Hm… Przydałby się nóż… W kwaterze powinien jakiś być. Dziewczyna poszła w stronę wejścia przechodząc koło Saila skrzyżowała nogi i zachwiała się. Blondyn odruchową ją przytrzymał. Mary – Dziękuję *pocałowała go w policzek* Chcący tak wyszło ^^ Sail puścił ją. Niestety, wbrew jego przewidywaniom Mary nie upadła, lecz ugięła nogi i zgrabnie wróciła do pionu, puściła mu jeszcze oczko i machając biodrami weszła do kwatery. ' Mary wróciła z ostrym nożem. Mary – Mam! *uniosła ostrze w górę* Nissa zakryła twarz dłońmi. Nissa – Nie wymachuj tym. Mary przewróciła oczami. Mary – Będę wymachiwać czym chcę :P Czerwony Kapturek podała nóż Jeffowi. Ten podzielił tarte na 10 kawałków. Jeff – Ok. Zapraszam! Dla każdego po kawałku *sam wziął sobie jeden, drugi podał Mary* Zawodnicy poczęstowali się tartą. Po chwili wszyscy rozkoszowali się pysznym dziełem Mary. Sail – Dobre, bardzo dobre *oblizał się* ' Jedynie Nissa nie jadła, trzymała swój kawałek na wyciągniętej ręce, odsuwała go od siebie. Nissa – Nie… maliny… *mówiła pod nosem* Cole złapał ją za drugą rękę. Cole – Coś nie tak? Nissa ocknęła się, spojrzała na Cole’a. Nissa – Mam dość malin, źle mi się kojarzą *zgniotła kawałek tarty, różowy płyn ściekł jej po dłoni* Cole – O nie. *złapał jej rękę* Pobrudziłaś się. Nissa – Pójdę się umyć. Dziewczyna odrzuciła resztkę swojego kawałka i poszła do kwatery. Cole – O co jej chodzi *przekrzywił głowę* Spojrzał na rozgnieciony kawałek tarty, wyglądał jak krwista maź. Cole – Hm… 5 minut później… Nissa zdążyła się umyć, reszta zdążyła zjeść. Teraz finałowa siódemka stała w szeregu przed tró… dwójką prowadzących. Chase’a brakowało. Zawodnicy niecierpliwili się. William – Gdzie jest Chase? -,- Jeff – Musi przynieść rekwizyty, które będą wam dzisiaj potrzebne przy zadaniu. Constance – Czekamy. Chase jak na zawałowanie wynurzył się z gęstwiny. Taszczył czarny worek, położył go na ziemi, przed zawodnikami. Chase – Jestem *zdjął okulary, zmierzył Constance wzrokiem* William – Już mieliśmy nadzieję, że zaginąłeś -,- Chase – Nie, jestem tutaj :P *odwrócił się do Jeffa* Dzisiaj też chcą protestować? Jeff – Jak na razie nie… Thomas – A może właśnie chcemy! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Thomasa. Jeff – Eh… Co znowu? Thomas – Co z Rain? Chase – Nie szukaliśmy jej *wzruszył ramionami* Sprawa nieaktualna. Mary – Pewnie leży gdzieś rozryta przez dziki, wygryziona przez niedźwiedzie i wydziobana przez kruki. Thomas zacisnął pięści, cofnął się, spuścił głowę. Mary – A ten dalej swoje… Jeff – Mary! Spokój! Mary – Ok, ok… Tłumacz zadanie. Jeff wypuścił powietrze, spojrzał na zawodników. Jeff – Dzisiaj w ramach zadania… zapolujecie sobie. Cole klasnął. Cole – Oh yeah! Nikt nie podzielił jego entuzjazmu. Rouse – Na co zapolujemy? Constance – I jak bardzo będzie to niebezpieczne? Jeff – Zapolujecie na wyjątkowa sztukę. Na… Wilczego Króla. William przełknął ślinę. ''' Sail – Jak mamy wytropić pojedynczego wilka w całym lesie? I skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to akurat ten wilk. Jeff – Ten wilk jest wielki i czarny. Nie da się go pomylić. Musicie przynieść trofeum łowieckie :P Sail – Super -,- Jeff – Macie dużo czasu. Chase – I dużo lasu *zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu* Zawodnicy przewrócili oczami. Jeff – Ekhm… rozdaj im strzelby. Chase wyjął z worka 7 strzelb, wręczył każdemu po jednej. Jeff – Macie po jednej strzelbie i po 4 złote kule w każdej. Nie marnujcie strzałów. Chase – Wyzwanie nie ma ram czasowych. Będziemy się starali was kontrolować. Constance ujęła strzelbę w ręce. Constance – A jak ktoś tego nie umie użyć? Mary – To jego problem *odrzuciła włosy do tyłu* Constance – Świetnie -,- Jeff – Zawodnicy gotowi? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Patrzyli sceptycznie na strzelby i na las. Mary – Grr… Daj mi to! Mary wyrwała Constance strzelbę i strzeliła. Trafiła w żarówkę zawieszona przy daszku kwatery. Huk ożywił zawodników. Mary – No ruchy! '''Zadanie: Jeff, Chase i mary zostawili zawodników, szybko zniknęli w gęstwinie. Cole – To… ja idę. Pożegnał się i poszedł drogą. Nissa bez słowa podążyła za nim. Rouse – Hm… Też trzeba iść. Sail – Nom… Thomas – To idźcie *wymamrotał* Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego. Sail – Co jest? Thomas podpierał się na strzelbie. Thomas – Sorry, ale… nie mam zamiaru polować na żadnego wilczego króla. Rouse – Co?! William – Co zamierzasz? Thomas wyprostował się. Thomas – Zrobię to co do mnie należy. *położył strzelbę na ramieniu* Wybaczcie mi, ale odchodzę. Constance/Sail/William – Co?! Rouse – Samobójca :P Thomas – Nie… muszę… muszę odnaleźć Rain. Żywą albo nie. Bez niej… czuje się tak cholernie pusty… Sail poklepał kolegę po ramieniu. Sail – Spokojnie. Pomożemy ci :) Thomas spojrzał na przyjaciół. Thomas – Serio? William – Nie zostawimy nikogo w potrzebie. Constance – Równie dobrze możemy szukać Rain, po co nam wilk. Thomas – Dzię… dziękuję… Sail zamyślił się. Sail – Nie możemy całkowicie zrezygnować z zadania :/ Constance – Hm? Sail – Cole i Nissa działają. Jeśli wygrają kogoś z nas mogą odsunąć od gry. To niezbyt dobra ewentualność. William – Co w takim razie proponujesz? Sail – Dwie osoby pójdą z Thomasem szukać Rain… lub tego co z niej zostało. Dwie inne pójdą zapolować. Constance – I jednocześnie szukając Rain można odstrzelić wilka. Sail – Tak. Ale na poszukiwania Rain udamy się w inną stronę. Wilka zalecam szukać gdzieś głębiej w lesie… Rouse – A-ha… To kto robi co? William – Ja i Constance… Sail – Ty i Rouse zapolujecie. William – Co? Czemu? Constance położyła Willowi rękę na ramieniu. Constance – Nie umiem strzelać. Ty za to tak. William – To czemu Sail nie pójdzie strzelać? Sail – Też nie strzelam… zbyt dobrze *podparł się na strzelbie* Za to Rouse umie… Umie? Rouse zakręciła strzelbą, strzeliła w niebo. Rouse – Pewnie :D *złapała Williama pod rękę* Chętnie pójdę na kolejną wyprawę z Williamem. Constance – Kolejną? *uniosła wymownie brew* Rouse – Raz byliśmy ze sobą skuci :3 Constance – A… kojarzę… Chwila ciszy… Thomas – To rozdzielamy się? Sail – Tak. *kiwnął głową* Thomas, Sail i Constance poszli w las, na lewej stronie drogi. Rouse i Willliam zaś poszli w prawo. … Cole i Nissa: Leśna droga prowadząca do kwatery zabójców snów. Idą nią Cole i Nissa. Chłopak trzyma strzelbę na ramieniu, Nissa idzie i podpiera się kolbą. Liście szeleszczą cicho nad nimi. Niebo jest zachmurzone, nie widać słońca. Brunetka zatrzymała się, oparła się wierzbę po lewej stronie drogi. Cole zatrzymał się, odwrócił się. Cole – Zmęczyłaś się? Potrzebujesz przerwy? *zapytał z troską* Nissa – Nie *w jej głosie nie dało się wyczuć zmęczenia* Ja tylko… Cole – Co tylko? Blondyn podszedł bliżej, odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy. Cole – Powiedz. Nissa spuściła wzrok, złożyła ręce. Nissa – Myślę, że dzisiaj też lepiej będzie jak się rozdzielimy… Cole spojrzał na dziewczynę sceptycznie. Cole – Ostatnio jak byłaś sama… no wiesz… wróciłaś jakaś smutna. Może jak pójdę z tobą poczujesz się lepiej? Nissa – Cole, nie. To naprawdę słodkie z twojej strony, ale nie. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, podparła się mocniej na strzelbie, tak, że kolba wbiła się w ziemię. Nissa – Na polowanie… lepiej chodzić samemu. *mówiła tonem pozbawionym wszelkich emocji* Cole – Jesteś pewna? Nissa pokiwała głową. Patrzyła pustym wzrokiem w ziemię. Cole – Dobrze… w takim razie… Blondyn zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Spojrzał jej w oczy, ona nadal patrzyła gdzieś swym pustym wzrokiem. Cole wzruszył ramionami i pocałował ją w usta. Cole – Cześć. Zarzucił strzelbę na ramię i wszedł w las po prawej stronie drogi. Nissa została sama. Stała bez ruchu dopóki Cole się nie oddalił. Dopiero kiedy przestała słyszeć szelest zamrugała. Nissa – Czas wyrównać rachunki Goplana -,- Brunetka zakręciła strzelbą, podrzuciła ją i złapała. Rozejrzała się. Poszła dalej z przebiegiem trawiastej drogi. Rouse i William: Rouse i William szli przez gęsty gąszcz okazałych skrzypów. Willowi roślinki sięgały do pasa, trochę niższej Rouse do piersi. Oboje trzymali strzelby oparte na ramionach. Rouse – Paskudne skrzypy *nadepnęła na zielony pęd* skrzypią mi pod butami >.< William odgarnął kilka łodyg. William – Taki ich urok. *zaśmiał się* Chyba już widzę koniec… Faktycznie. Po chwili udało im się wyjść z miniaturowego, skrzypowego lasu. Zatrzymali się. Usiedli na niewielkim pagórku. William – Ok, Rouse. Masz jakikolwiek pomysł jak wytropić jednego, konkretnego wilka? Rouse zastanowiła się, popukała się w skroń. Rouse – Hm… Absolutnie nie :D Mój radar *wyjęła urządzonko z kieszeni kitla* nie obsługuje wilków :/ William – Szkoda… Rouse – A ty nie masz doświadczenia ze psowatymi? William – Skąd ten pomył? *uniósł brew do góry* Rouse – A znikąd ^^ Taki strzał. To masz czy nie. William – Lubię psy, wilki… Ale czy będę wiedział jak wytropić króla? Wątpię. Rouse – Hm… W takim razie… William – W takim razie co? Rouse – Użyjmy intuicji! *klasnęła i wstała* William wstał, otrzepał spodnie z ziemi, założył ręce. William – Jak intuicja ma ci pomóc? Rouse – Zastanówmy się. Pomyśl o wilkach… Wysil umysł. William – Co? *kompletnie nie rozumiał o co chodzi dziewczynie* Rouse – Pomyśl o wilkach. Co jedzą? William – Hm… Pewnie jakieś sarny, małe zwierzęta. Rouse – Bingo! Zobacz, nie spotykamy zbyt wielu małych zwierząt… William – Raczej w ogóle nie spotykamy zwierząt. Co najwyżej zabójcze, rządne krwi potwory. Rouse – Nie w tym rzecz! Myśl tylko o wilkach. *kontynuowała wywód* Małe zwierzęta muszą gdzieś tu być, zapewne w jakiejś gęstwinie. William – Mamy szukać gęstego gąszczu? Myślisz, że znajdziemy tam wilka? Słaba teoria. Rouse – A masz jakąś lepszą? *nerwowo tupie nogą* Jakiś pomysł? William – Tak… Silver! Do nogi! Zawołał i… Brak rezultatu. Rouse patrzyła tylko na Willa zdziwiona. Rouse – O co come on? William rozejrzał się. Nie zobaczył swojego wilka, zarumienił się. William – E… Ups. Fail. Rouse przyjrzała mu się badawczo. Rouse – Coś ukrywasz? Mów, nie krępuj się. W każdej chwili możemy zginąć, na co ci sekrety? William – Eh… Kilka razy z opresji wywabił mnie wilk. Pojawiał się znikąd, a potem znikał. Tyle. Taki opiekun… Rouse – Gdyby Exri takiego miała *wyszeptała do siebie* Cool! Fajnie *wysiliła się na uśmiech* Szkoda, że nie przyleciał :/ William – To oczywisty znak. Musimy działać sami. Rouse zakręciła strzelbą. Wycelowała w Williama. Rouse – Ręce do góry! Ha, ha, ha, ha! *zaśmiała się* Wybacz. Od odejścia Exri mam specyficzne poczucie humoru. William złapał strzelbę. William – Chodźmy już *przewrócił oczami* Rouse i Will poszli dalej. Nad nimi szumiały liście, wiał lekki, chłodny wiatr… Thomas, Sail i Constance: We trójkę szli przez dobrze znaną im okolicę. Wciąż byli stosunkowo blisko betonowej kwatery. Chodzili w cieniu wysokich dębów. Używali strzelb jak lasek. Zeszli z wąskiej ścieżki, szli na przełaj. Constance – Zbliżamy się do pagórka *powiedziała obserwując las wokół* Sail – Szukałaś tam malin z Willem? Constance – Powiedzmy… Thomas szedł tuż za Constance i Sailem. Oddychał trochę ciężej. Miał lekkie problemy z tempem blond przyjaciół. Sail odwrócił się. Sail – Oj… Constance, zmniejszmy tempo *spojrzał na chłopaka* Constance zatrzymała się. Omyłkowo wbiła lufę w ziemię. Thomas – Serio. Nie trzeba. Nadążam. Sail – Nie tak dawno poharatała cię Banshee, lepiej się oszczędzać. Wiem coś o tym. Thomas – O byciu wyrzucanym przez nadnaturalny wiatr na dach? *zapytał sarkastycznie* Sail – Nie *zaśmiał się* O dochodzeniu do siebie po urazie. Raz zderzyłem się podczas surfingu z bratem. Dwa tygodnie nie forsowaliśmy się. Thomas – Sorry Sail, ale szukając Rain jestem gotów zaryzykować swoje zdrowie *wyprostował się i ruszył przed siebie* Sail i Constance dalej stali w miejscu. Sail – Jak zasłabnie… To go zostawię w lesie :P Constance strzeliła Saila w ucho. Sail – Au! Constance – Zasłużyłeś. Constance i Sail zaczęli iść. Dogonili Thomasa, ale trzymali pewien dystans. Constance – Poza tym… Nie mówiłeś, że masz brata. Sail – Mam. Constance spojrzała na chłopaka. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tematu rodzeństwo. Constance – Przepraszam, że zapytałam… Sail – Nie ma sprawy *szybko odpowiedział* Dalej szli już w ciszy. Gałązki trzaskały im pod nogami. Powoli zza drzew wynurzał się pamiętny pagórek. Coś zaszeleściło nagle z tyłu. Constance gwałtownie się odwróciła, Sail nawet nie drgnął. Constance – To był ZaSailoskryj? *patrzy zdezorientowana to na prawo, to na lewo* Sail wzruszył ramionami. Sail – Pewnie wiatr, ja tam nic nie poczułem *idzie dalej* Constance idzie równo z przyjacielem. Sail obraca lekko głowę, widzi ZaSailoskryja ukrytego za drzewem. Stwór szczerzy miło ostre, białe ząbki, Sail puszcza mu oczko. ... Cole: Cole przedziera się samotnie przez las. Chłopak wciąż idzie prosto. Nie męczy się specjalnie. Cole – I jak ja mam wytropić pojedynczego wilka? -,- Blondyn zatrzymał się. Dostrzegł wodę w pniu ściętego drzewa, napił się. Cole – Dobrze, że las obfituje w wodę przynajmniej. Rozejrzał się kontrolnie wokół, poprawił strzelbę na ramieniu. Cole – Żadnych paprotek wokół *uśmiechnął się sam do siebie* Trzeba iść dalej. Faktycznie, blondyn szedł dalej. Teren stopniowo się unosił. Cole zaczął iść pod górę. Wokół niego rosły same świerki. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach żywicy. Robiło się chłodniej, teren dalej się podwyższał. Cole jednak nadal szedł w górę. Widział już wypłaszczenie. Dotarł tam po kolejnych trzech minutach. Cole – Eh… Ok… Jakby tu wytro… *poczuł dziwny zapach* Fuj. Co to jest? Blondyn ruszył w kierunku, z którego dobiegał zapach. Przedarł się przez gęste krzaki, wyszedł na otoczona świerkami polanę. W jej centrum leżało coś dużego i brązowego. Cole – Co to? *ostrożnie podchodzi bliżej* Znalazł się na środku polany. Na trawie leżało truchło dużego, rogatego zwierza. Z boku wystawały 3 żebra, reszta połamana. Zwierz miał wykręcona głowę, wyjedzone wnętrzności. Cole – Z zoologii nie byłem asem, ale czy to nie jest tur? Czy one nie wymarły? Blondyn przygląda się truchłu tura. Cole – Tylko co mogło go tak urządzić? W oddali słychać wycie. Cole odruchowo przeładowuje broń. Cole – Wilk… Chłopak obraca się w stronę, z której dobiegło go wycie. Cole – Idę po ciebie… Poszedł. Nissa: Nissa idzie leśną drogą. Trzyma strzelbę przed sobą. Uważnie rozgląda się w obydwie strony. Nissa – Wilku, wilku, wilku… Albo Goplano… Chodźcie tu… Dziewczyna dalej szła, powoli. Zachowywała ciszę. Nie chciała pominąć żadnego szelestu. Od początku polowania musiało minąć trochę czasu, gdyż w lesie powoli robiło się ciemniej… a może to tylko ciemne chmury zawisły nad drzewami? Tak czy inaczej Nissie nie towarzyszyło światło. Nissa – Mrocznie, lubię to :D Uśmiechnięta przyśpieszyła nieznacznie. Obecnie drogę z dwóch stron porastały gęste, ciemne świerki. Nissa zatrzymała się. Na drodze leżało mnóstwo szyszek. Nissa – Hm… *spogląda to na lewo to na prawo* Ciekawe miejsce… Schyliła się podniosła długą szyszkę, obróciła ją w palcach. Spojrzała na gęsty bór po prawej stronie drogi, wydał jej się interesujący. Nissa – To chyba to miejsce. *wkroczyła w las* Dziewczyna przeszła parę metrów. Widoczność była słaba. Niezauważana wygiętego korzenia i przewróciła się. Padła na coś miękkiego. Nissa – Fu *wstała* Poczuła coś lepkiego na twarzy, spojrzała na ziemię… Wśród igieł leżało gnijące truchło jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Nad mięsem latały małe, czarne muchy. Nissa krzyczy z przerażenia lub też obrzydzenia. Puszcza się na oślep przez las. Drogę toruje sobie machając strzelbą. Biegnie prawie nic nie widząc. Najeżone igłami gałęzie smagają ją po twarzy. Biegła i biegła. Biegła aż znalazła małe, płytkie oczko wodne. Przejrzała się w płaskiej tafli. Miała twarz umazaną zwierzęcą krwią i oblepioną świekrowymi igłami. Nissa – Obrzydliwe *skrzywiła się* Dziewczyna zamoczyła ręce w wodzie. Potarła twarz, próbowała się umyć. Wycierała się nie ubrudzonym rękawem bluzy. Nissa – Już? Wyczekująco przejrzała się w tafli wody. Miała jednak coś na czole. Czerwoną, krwistą plamkę. Zamoczyła palec w wodzie, potarła intensywnie czerwone miejsce. Plama nie schodziła. Nissa – Co jest? Za jej plecami pojawiła się gumowata, półprzeźroczysta postać. Goplana – Zostałaś napiętnowana. Nissa podniosła się z kolan, wycelowała w Goplanę strzelbą. Nissa – To ty -,- Śluzica przebrzydła. Goplana – Zabiłaś przyjaciółkę. Ta plama będzie ci o tym przypominać. Nissa intensywnie potarła czoło, podrapała się. Zdenerwowana przytknęła Goplanie lufę do brzucha. Nissa – To twoja wina! Goplana zaśmiała się. Goplana – W ramach nudów zaprosiłam cię do mojego stawu i chciałam pomóc w zbieraniu malin. Taka moja dola, pomagam zbierać maliny. Nissa – Twój staw ukradł mi wiosła i podrzucił nóż -,- Goplana mimo tego, że lufa wciskała się jej w brzuch mówiła dalej spokojnie. Goplana – Jesteś morderczynią. Staw ciebie przetestował. Karma cię dopadnie… Nissa nacisnęła spust. Huk! Ciało Goplana rozprysło się na tysiące żelowych kawałeczków. Nissa z obrzydzeniem zrzuciła je z siebie. Nissa ciężko oddycha, stoi na prostych nogach i trzyma strzelbę w tej samej pozycji. Nissa – Żadna karma… Ja wygram… Poruszyła się, odwróciła się w drugą stronę. Nissa – Idę dalej. Rouse i William: Rouse i Will szli przez ciemniejszy las mieszany. Rouse rozglądała się we wszystkie strony, dla zasady w wolnej ręce trzymała swój mini radar. William szedł równo z Rouse, również bacznie obserwował otoczenie. Zwracał też uwagę na podłoże – liczył, że coś wypatrzy. Rouse – Pusto tu :/ *wodzi radarem po drzewach* Nie ma małych zwierzaków, nie mówiąc o wilku… William – Pech. Rouse – Straszny. Gdybym miała porządny radar z prawdzi… O nie wierzę! *ujrzała coś przed sobą i podbiegła do tego* William – Co jest? *podbiegł do Rouse* Obok wysokiego buku stał sześcienny nadajnik. Duża, czarna skrzynka z ułamaną, dawniej wysuwaną antenką. William – Co to za maszyna? *spoglądał na nadajnik* Rouse kucnęła i zaczęła badać wzrokiem sprzęt. Rouse – Mi to wygląda na staromodne radio… ale też chyba coś odbiera… odczytuje… odczytywało :P Willliam kucnął obok Rouse. Dziewczyna pokazała mu niewielkie, płaskie guziczki. Rouse – Stara machina, starsza niż enigma :D William – Co?! Rouse – Nie ważne… To ustrojstwo jest bardzo mocne. William – Przywołasz nim kosmitów? *zapytam zaczepnie* Rouse – Chciałabym :D *posmutniała po chwili przypominając sobie Exri* Bardzo… William kopnął lekko skrzynkę. William – To będzie z tego jakiś pożytek? Rouse – Może :D *wyjęła z kieszeni śrubokręt* Jak zakręcę to rozkręcę. William – Poezja. Rouse zaśmiała się i przystąpiła do rozkręcania. Miała początkowo problem by zlokalizować śrubki. Ostatecznie podniosła górną pokrywę. Wyciągnęła ze wnętrza nadajnika dodatkową antenkę i metalową blaszkę. William – Jak to ma nam pomóc? Rouse – Hm… Jeżeli przełączę co nie co w moim radarku, wzmocnię go tą metalową płytką i podłączę antenkę to może uda mi się namierzyć większe, ruchliwe obiekty. William – Ekstra! Rouse – Ha, ha, ha. Tylko nie wiem czy zamiast zadziałać nie wybuchnie i nie rozwali połowy lasu :D William zastanowił się chwilę. William – Dobre byłoby i to. Dawaj! Majsterkuj! Pani profesor od ufo wzięła się za ulepszanie swojego radaru. Pokręciła coś śrubokrętem, dołączyła antenkę i po niespełna pięciu minutach skończyła. Will podniósł się z ziemi. William – Już? Rouse triumfalnie uniosła nadajnik. Wycelowała w las, przesuwa w lewo… lewo… Słychać bzyczenie. Rouse – Chyba cos namierzyłam :D William – Spróbujmy tam. Udali się w niejako wskazanym przez radar kierunku. Thomas, Sail i Constance: To trio szło przez przyjemny fragment lasu. Ziemie porastała intensywnie zielona trawa. Trawę urozmaicały stokrotki i inne małe kwiatki. Constance – Magiczne miejsce. Jakby łąka w centrum lasu. Thomas i Sail zgodnie kiwnęli głową. Sail – Tak jak ten pagórek, też ewenement. Thomas – Straciliśmy czas się tam wspinając. Constance – Bywa. Ważne, że ciągle szukamy. Thomas – Tja… Przeszli jeszcze kawałek trawą, weszli w las. Trafili na wąską ścieżkę. Bez namysłu poszli nią. Thomas – Może Rain nią szła. Sail – Może… Ścieżka doprowadziła ich do osobliwego, okrągłego bagienka. Na jego środku była porośnięta krzakami wysepka. Sail – Jak osobliwie… ale mniej urokliwie :/ Constance – Yhm. Sail – Obejdźmy je. Ścieżka się skończyła. Thomas westchnął. Thomas – Chodźmy. Obeszli bagienko. Zatrzymali się po przeciwległej stronie. Znaleźli osobliwą konstrukcję. Długa linę zarzuconą na drzewko na wyspie i obwiązaną wokół drzewa na brzegu. Sail – Co to? *przyjrzał się linie* Constance wytężyła wzrok. Constance – Na wyspie rosną maliny. Sail – Czy któreś z nas to zamontowało? Constance i Thomas pokręcili głową. Constance – To też nie William. Sail – Raczej nie Nissa, ani Rouse… Thomas spojrzał na linę pełen nadziei. Thomas – Rain. Chłopak podbiegł do liny, złapał ją. Thomas – Myślicie, że jest gdzieś blisko? Constance – Skoro odeszła to… Sail zgromił ją spojrzeniem. Sail – Ona… Thomas – Może nie żyć. Wiem *powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie* Ale może też być ranna. Moja kochana Rain… Constance – Cóż. Trzeba się tutaj rozejrzeć. Sail – Dobry pomysł *dostrzegł ścieżkę miedzy drzewami* Jest i ścieżka. Thomas – Może nią szła. Constance – Chodźmy! Trio poszło wąską ścieżką. Domek Emily: Jeff, Chase i Mary siedzą przy drewnianym stoliku, obok domu Emily. Niebo co raz bardziej się chmurzy. Mary przybliża się do Chase’a i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu. Mary – Coś dzisiaj pory dnia pędzą… Czujecie? Jeff spojrzał w niebo. Jeff – Czas w lesie jest relatywny. W każdej chwili może stać się noc, a my nawet nie poczujemy. Chase – Jakie to było… Mary - …Głębokie :P Jeff założył ręce, sięgnął po szklankę whisky. Jeff – Co się śmiejesz. Dobrze wiesz, że tak jest. Mary – Yhm. I bawi mnie to, że zawodnicy biegają po lesie i szukają wilka. Chase – Głupi są. Jeff wyzerował szklankę i głośno ją odstawił. Jeff – Ej… A co w tym tak śmiesznego *zarumienił się nie rozumiejąc* Mary i Chase spojrzeli po sobie. Chase – Wytłumacz mu. Mary odgarnęła kosmyk z twarzy. Mary – W bajkach, np. Czerwonym Kapturku. Wilk chciał zjeść kapturka. Czy kapturek go tropiła? Jeff – E… No nie *nadal nie rozumiał* Mary zdjęła kaptur z głowy, założyła nogę na nogę. Mary – Właśnie wilk przyszedł sam. Jeff – Czyli… To nie oni polują na wilka… Prostował się rozumiejąc. Jeff – Tylko wilk na nich… Chase i Mary pokiwali głowa. Jeff – O cholera O_O Zadanie: Cole: Cole wszedł w gęsty, świerkowy zagajnik. Przeciskał się powoli między gęsto rosnącymi drzewkami. Cole – Tylko by mi się igły nie nasypały do lufy. Blondyn przedarł się kolejne parę metrów, zatrzymał się. Cole – Przerwa na oddech. Wziął głęęęboki oddech. Rozejrzał się, wszędzie wokół świerki. Cole – Mam nadzieję, że się nie zgubiłem :/ Przeszedł kolejne parę metrów. Poczuł dziwny zapach. Cole – Fuj *zatkał wolna ręką nos* Gnijące mięso? Poszedł w kierunku, z którego dochodził zapach. Już idąc usłyszał bzyczenie much, owady uwijały się wśród drzew. Blondyn znalazł źródło zapachu. Na ziemi leżała mała sarna z wyjedzonymi wnętrznościami. Nie miała trzech nóg. Muchy wyjadły jej oczy. Cole – Okropne *zasłonił usta dłonią* Kolejne truchło. Odszedł kawałek. Drzewa rosły rzadziej. Co raz wyższe. Cole – O. znalazłem wyjście z matecznika *uśmiechnął się, powąchał rękaw* Ale trochę smrodu na mnie osiadło :/ Odwrócił się, widział jeszcze chmarę much i niewyraźny zarys truchła. Cole – Eh… *zakręcił strzelbą* Gdzie by teraz… Rozglądał się, trochę zgubił kierunek. Wtem coś zaszeleściło za nim. Cole – Hm? Chłopak obrócił się na pięcie. Truchło sarny, które jeszcze chwilę temu leżało pod świerkami zniknęło. Gałęzie wolno się kołysały. Cole – Co jest? *ostrożnie zbliżył się do niskich drzew* Halo? Nic już się nie poruszyło. Muchy tylko latały w miejscu. Cole odszedł powoli stamtąd. Rouse i William: Rouse szła z wyciągniętym, cicho piszczącym radarem. Tuż za nią William. Radar prowadził ich przez las bukowy. William – Rouse, w sumie ciekawi mnie to. Niby głównie szukasz obcych, więc skąd u ciebie tak specyficzna wiedza biologiczna i fizyczna? Brałaś nauki u szalonego naukowca? Rouse – A niech to! Wydało się :P William zaśmiał się. William – Serio pytam. Rouse – Hm *ciągle trzyma radar* Byłam na studiach. Chwilę na biologii, chwilę na chemii i chwilę na fizyce. Jednak potem zdałam sobie sprawę z istnienia kosmitów. William – Ty tak serio? Rouse pokiwała głową. Rouse – Wydarzenia z tego lasu utwierdziły mnie w moich przekonaniach. William – Hm… A skąd masz kasę? No wiesz, na życie? Rouse – Mam sponsorów moich badań. :3 William – Kto taki? Przeskoczyli nad omszałym pniem. Rouse – Nie uwierzyłbyś *zachichotała* Ale skoro w każdej chwili może nas zjeść olbrzymi wilk to powiem… Pomaga mi… Wtem radar zapiszczał jak szalony. Zaczął się dymić i trząść. Rouse – A to ci zagwozdka! O_o William – Coś wykrył? Co?! Coś brązowego poruszyło się za drzewami… Rouse – Czy to… Zza drzewa spokojnie wyszedł dumny, duży żubr. William i Rouse odetchnęli z ulgą, żubr zaś spłoszył się na ich widok i pobiegł w gęstwinę. William – Wow. Bizony w niemieckim lesie. Rouse – To się nazywa inaczej… Ale nie pamiętam nazwy xD William – Ok. *uśmiechnął się* Chodźmy dalej. Rouse i William poszli dalej przed siebie, chwilowo radar nie piszczał, więc kierowali się tylko przeczuciem. Kiedy Rouse i Will odeszli coś zaszeleściło w pobliskich krzakach. Wśród gałęzi pojawiały się świecące, żółte ślepia, zaraz za nimi ostre kły… Czarne zwierzę pomknęło przez las. Wbiegło w krzaki, w których znikł żubr. Słychać bolesne muczenie… Nissa: Nissa szła z uniesioną strzelbą. Lekko trzęsły się jej ręce. Nissa – Jjjjestttt źźźźźleee… Dziewczyna wkraczała w co raz gęstszy las. Robiło się co raz ciemniej. Nissa rozgląda się nieswojo. Nissa – To tylko w mojej głowie… Stanęła w miejscu. Zdawało się, że za nią też coś stoi. Mglisty kościotrup, mgła jednak szybko się rozwiała… Nissa – Spokój… spokój… Przytuliła swoją strzelbę i małymi kroczkami szła do przodu. Spod ziemi wyłania się dziwna mgła. Nissa idzie z kostkami we mgle. Thomas, Sail i Constance: Trójka przyjaciół idzie wąską ścieżką. Idą gęsiego. Thomas na przedzie, w środku Constance, na końcu Sail. Ten ostatni obraca się co chwilę ukradkiem przez ramię. Macha do ZaSailoskryja, który snuje się za nim. Constance – Tutaj nawet maliny nie rosną. Thomas, może zawrócimy? Thomas – Nie *pokręcił głową* Coś czuje, że to dobra droga. Constance odwróciła się do Saila, ten wzruszył ramionami i pokiwał głową. Sail – Idziemy. Szukamy. Tak więc szli ścieżką. Zakręcili, ostatnia prosta, na końcu widzieli zieloną trawę. Sail – Kolejna, leśna łąka? Constance – Jakby były tam maliny to byłoby ekstra ^^ Sail – I źródełko. Wyciskanie mchu mnie męczy. Thomas odkaszlnął. Thomas – Dobrze, że jest mech przynajmniej. Sail – Dobrze, że mamy umiejętności survivalowe. Thomas przytaknął kiwnięciem. Thomas – Może przyśpieszymy? Constance – Hm? Thomas – Łączka *wskazał na trawkę na końcu ścieżki* wygląda obiecująco. Constance i Sail potruchtali do łąki, Thomas biegł za nimi. Oczywiście blond przyjaciele dobiegli wcześniej. Thomas – Czemu wcześniej nie pracowałem nad kondychą? *ciężko dyszał gdy dobiegł* Constance – Jeśli wydostaniemy się z lasu to będziesz miał zajęcie. Sail – Siłka :* *napiął bicka* Thomas – Tja… *spojrzał na swoje chude ramie zażenowany* Constance pstryknęła mu palcami przed twarzą. Constance – Już się tym nie martw :) Spenetrujmy łąkę. Sail zerwał stokrotkę i włożył ją sobie za ucho, zrobił jaskółkę. Constance – Co robisz? *zaśmiała się* Sail – Lubię sprawdzać równowagę :P Constance popchnęła lekko Saila, ten zachwiał się, podskoczył i wylądował na jednej nodze. Sail – Ciągle stoję :P Po kilku sekundach blondyn wyprostował się. Poszli po trawie, rozglądali się. Kilka metrów dalej natrafili na poplamioną krwią stokrotkę i nóż… Sail – O, o… Constance podniosła nóż, na którym zakrzepła krew. Constance – Krew… Thomas przeszedł kawałek dalej. Tam trawę splamiła krew, już zakrzepła. Na plamie leżał czarny strzęp ubrania. Chłopak go podniósł. Thomas – Rain… Sail i Constance podeszli do chłopaka. Sail – Tak nam przykro… Thomas uklęknął na plamie krwi, przytulił do twarzy strzępek ubrania. Thomas – Moja mała Rain… Sail położył koledze rękę na ramieniu. Sail – Chodź… Wracajmy do kwatery. Thomas wstał, wyprostował się. Otarł łzę. Thomas – Dziękuje wam, że poszukaliście jej ze mną… Ale nie wracam. Constance – Słucham?! Thomas odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Thomas – Muszę sobie to sam poukładać w głowie, jeszcze raz… Znaleźć ciało… Sail – Ale Thomas… Thomas całkiem trzeźwo pokręcił głową. Thomas – Dziękuję, ale nie… Wrócę. Obiecuję. Constance i Sail wymienili spojrzenia. Constance – Zostawiłeś strzelbę. Weź moją chociaż, na wszelki wypadek *wyciągnęła rękę ze strzelbą* Thomas odsunął jej rękę, pokręcił głową. Thomas – Nie trzeba. Nie marnujcie zadania, spróbujcie zapolować *mówił dość pogodnym głosem* Nie marnujcie się. Chłopak odwrócił się i poszedł smutny przed siebie. Constance – Tho…! Sail złapał ją za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Sail – Uszanujmy jego decyzję. Jest mu bardzo ciężko *sam był smutny* Thomas oddalił się już trochę, Sail i Constance poszli w drugą stronę. Constance – To co będziemy teraz robić? Sail – Hm… Inni są już daleko w lesie, więc nie wiem czy jest sens polować. Constance – Spróbujmy, nie chce mi się siedzieć w kwaterze *podrzuciła strzelbę* Sail – Ok. Wróćmy na drogę. Constance – Znajdźmy ją. Cole: Blondyn wędrował przez ciemny, jodłowy las. Trzymał strzelbę w pogotowiu. Cole – Która to już godzina? *patrzy w górę* Niebo ciemniało, efekt potęgowały grube chmury i gęsto rosnące drzewa. Nawet wiatr nie zakłócał tej posępnej atmosfery. Chłopak musiał trochę się nagimnastykować aby przeć przez las. Drogę zagradzały ciernie, przewrócone pnie, stosy gałęzi i małe rozpadliny. Cole – I gdzie niby ten wilk >.< Blondyn przeskoczył nad wygiętym drzewem i wylądował jedną nogą na czymś miękkim, podniósł nogę. Cole – No nie! Okazało się, że wdepnął w zwinięte, czerwone jelita. Zdegustowany wytarł buta o mech. Cole – Czemu cały dzień trafiam na truchła zwierząt?! Z oddali odpowiedział mu jakiś szmer, mruknięcie. Cole – Hm? *rozejrzał się* Kto tam? Znowu usłyszał pomruk, ścisnął mocniej strzelbę. Poszedł w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Cole – Może to wilk… *mówił pod nosem* Im dalej szedł tym pomruki robiły się co raz głośniejsze. Wreszcie trafił pod wielką, grubą jodłę. W jej cieniu leżało coś grubego i brązowego – żubr. Nad żubrem jednak coś klęczało. Stwór wysoki na 2,5 metra, porośnięty czarnym futrem. Na głowie miał poroże podobne do łosiego. Miało nogi zakończone kopytami, długie, pazurzaste łapy. Kształt głowy podobna jak u jelenia. Oczy stwora świeciły się jak latarni. W pysku miał imponujący arsenał zakrzywionych kłów. Z paszczy wyciekała mu krew. Cole – O, o… Stwór rozerwał paszczą żubra, potrząsnął głową. Jedna oderwana noga upadła tuż obok Cole’a. Cole przełknął głośno ślinę, złapał pewnie strzelbę i strzelił. Kula trafiła potwora w nogę. Stwór zaryczał donośnie. Cole – Shit >.< Bestia skoczyła do przodu, jednym machnięciem łapy odrzuciła Cole’a w bok. Cole uderza plecami o drzewo, spada na niego grad igieł. Jego bluza pokrywa się nimi. Cole – Tak się nie będziemy bawić. Podnosi się na równe nogi, celuje i strzela. Huk! Złota kula tnie powietrze. Wielki stwór niezgrabnie odsuwa się na bok. Uderza kopytem w ziemię i ryczy. Cole – Rycz do woli *robi salto w miejscu* Ale mnie nie pokonasz! Potwór potarł kopytami ziemię – przygotowywał się do szarży. Cole – Atakuj *mierzy bestie wzrokiem* Stwór szarżuje. Cole stoi w miejscu, chciał strzelić, ale bron zablokowała się. Zwinnie uskoczył na bok i dopiero wtedy przeładował. Stwór zakręca w pełnym biegu. Zwrot się udał i niczym byk pędzi na Cole’a. Cole czeka… stwór się zbliża co raz bardziej. W ostatniej chwili Cole odskakuje na bok, ślizga się po mchu i ląduje przy zwłokach żubra. Cole – Walczmy dalej. Stwór ryczy, prostuje się i skacze. Ląduje i znów ryczy – jest wściekły. Cole – Rycz do woli, i tak cię ustrzelę. Bestia szarżuje jeszcze raz. Biegnie prosto na Cole’a. Biegnie, zbliża się. Cole podnosi strzelbę, celuję… Huk! Kula trafiła w róg. Róg się ułamał i spadł na ziemię. Stwór zaryczał przerażony, złapał się w miejsce gdzie miał róg. Cole – E… Potwór czmychnął w las. Cole stał zdziwiony chwilę. Podszedł po ułamany róg, podniósł go. Cole – Hm… Mam trofeum. Obrócił sobie róg w ręce. Cole – Chyba nic lepszego nie złapię :/ Spojrzał na drogę, którą przyszedł. Cole – Chyba wrócę. Blondyn poszedł w drogę powrotną. Tym razem uzbrojony w strzelbę bez naboi i róg potwora. Domek Emily: Cała trójka nadal siedzi przy drewnianym stoliku, na dworze. Na blacie stoją dwie butelki po whisky i trzy po winie. Mimo to wszyscy są nadal trzeźwi. Ponadto słońce zachodzi, ostatnie promienie przebijają się w nielicznych miejscach przez grube chmury. Mary – Zaraz będzie noc. Chase – Zaraz będzie rzeź. Jeff – Oby nie. Mary podniosła do ust szklankę z czerwonym winem. Mary – Eh… Jak szkoda, że nie mogę się upić. Mam dość tego siedzenia tutaj *przysunęła się do Chase’a* Może skoczymy do sypialni i… *przyjechała mu palcem po szyi* Chase spojrzał na Jeffa, ten krzywo spoglądał na Mary. Chase – E, Mary. Może nie teraz. Mary – No tak. Jeffik, nie chce być sam. Jeff – Tja… Mary – Mogę zrobić dla niego wyjątek, Chase chyba się nie obrazisz… Chase złapał się za głowę. Chase – Czemu ty nie możesz się upić? >.< Mary – Ha, ha. Nikt z nas nie może. Wiec lepiej siedź cicho i ciesz się smakiem. Jeff pokręcił głową. Jeff – A może byś dla sportu przebiegła się i skontrolowała zawodników. Mary – Po co? Pewnie żyją lub nie. Jeff – Zrób to. Chase – Poczekamy tu :D Mary – Chcecie się mnie pozbyć? *zapytała urażona* Dobrze, więc. Zaraz wracam. Pobiegła w las. Jeff – Uff… Jej gadanie mnie męczy. Chase – Lepiej z nią nie zadzieraj. Jest jak wilk. Problem nie kończy się na ugryzieniu. Polowanie: Thomas: Thomas smutny idzie przez las. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to jak daleko odszedł i na to jak ciemno się zrobiło. Natrafił na dobrze widoczną ścieżkę. Usiadł na kamieniu przy niej. Thomas – Oh Rain *otarł łzę strzępkiem jej ubrania* Tak bardzo cię kochałem… A teraz straciłem cię na zawsze. Załamany spuścił głowę. Płakał, był załamany. Minęła chwila. Thomas otworzył oczy. Zobaczył coś błyszczącego w kępce trawy. Thomas – Hm? Schylił się. Wyjął z trawy… złoty kompas. Thomas – Co?! O_O Jak to możliwe?! Trzymał kompas na otwartej dłoni. Thomas – Przecież Sail go wyrzucił! Usłyszał stukanie, jakby od środka. Niepewnie otworzył pokrywkę. Igła magnetyczna lekko drgała. Wskazywała uparcie jakiś kierunek. Thomas – Huh? Dokąd mam iść? Igła ustabilizowała się, wskazywała jeden kierunek. Kompas nakazywał iść ścieżką. Thomas – W sumie *wyprostował się* Doprowadziłeś mnie do malin *mówił do kompasu* To może i pomożesz teraz… Chłopak spojrzał na tarczę. Igła miała wskazywać ,,DOM’’. Thomas chwilę się wahał. Thomas – Iść czy nie? Przygryzł wargę, kompas zawibrował. Thomas – Ok. Idę. Poszedł ścieżką, zgodnie z wytycznymi kompasu. Thomas – Znalazłem go, doprowadzi mnie do końca! Przyspieszał. Zauważył, że zapadał zmrok. Tarcza kompasu była jednak dziwnym trafem dobrze widoczna. Thomas patrzył to na kompas to na ścieżkę. Nie widział jednak jak roślinność za nim rozrasta się i zasłania ścieżkę… Sail i Constance: Sail i Constance idą przez gęsty las. Sail trzyma pochodnię, która oświetla ciemność. Tak zapadły prawie całkowite ciemności. Constance – Podziwiam cię. Sail – Bo miałem krzesiwo? Zawsze je noszę w kieszonce w bluzie. Mój ulubiony książkowy bohater tak robił. Kiedyś włożyłem i nie wyjąłem. Constance – Gdyby nie ty szlibyśmy po omacku *trzymała się blisko Saila… i pochodni* Sail – Ciekawe czy inni sobie poradzili? Constance zamyśliła się. Przeszła nad ściętym pniakiem. Constance – Rouse i Will dadzą radę, Thomas ma zapalniczkę, a reszta… O resztę się nie martwię >:D Sail – To trochę nikczemne. Constance spoważniała. Constance – Wiem. Coś zaszeleściło za nimi. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do Saila, objęła go lekko przestraszona. Constance – Co to? ZaSailoskryj? Światło na chwilę przygasło, nic nie widzieli. Constance poczuła uścisk na nadgarstku, odsunęła się od Saila. Światło wróciło. Constance – Co to było? Czemu mnie od siebie odsunąłeś? Sail zobaczył ZaSailoskryja za Constance, machał mu kudłatą łapką. Sail – E… Spiąłem się *powiedział przepraszająco* Constance – Co przygasiło pochodnie? Sail – Wiatr? Constance – Raczej duch… Chodźmy dalej. Sail – Ok. Poszli. Coś śmignęło obok nich. Płomień się powiększył. Constance – Znowu? Sail – Ah ten wiatr *uśmiecha się nerwowo* Dzięki skryju *dodał pod nosem* Constance i Sail wyszli z lasu. Na trawiastą drogę. Constance – O! Świetnie! Sail – Super :D Stanęli uradowani na drodze. Sail – Tylko… dokąd teraz? Constance spojrzała w dwie strony. Constance – Nie mam pojęcia… Sail znów zobaczył ZaSailoskryja za Constance. Stwór wskazywał z uśmiechem paszczy w dół drogi. Sail – Chodźmy w dół… w lewo. Constance – Czemu akurat tam? *zapytała podejrzliwie* Sail – E… Serce mi tak mówi :D Constance – Doprawdy? Sail pociągnął Constance za rękę. Sail – Idziemy! Nissa: ''' Nissa idzie przez las. W jeden ręce ma strzelbę w drugiej pochodnię. Miała zapalniczkę. Do zrobienia pochodni użyła kawałka bluzki oblepionego żywicą. Dziewczyna wkracza w jodłowy bór. Jest już naprawdę ciemno. Pochodnia oświetla jej drogę. Nissa – Gdzie jest ten zwierz? -,- Przedarła się przez wysokie krzaki, wyskoczyła na wąską dróżkę. Nissa – O. Jest i ścieżka. Dziewczyna spogląda w jedną i w drugą stronę… Nissa – Idę *wzruszyła ramionami i poszła w prawo* Poszła. Z minuty na minutę robiło się co raz ciemniej. Wśród drzew odezwał się lekki wiatr. Nissa zacisnęła rękę na pochodni. Nissa – Będzie dobrze… Wtem rozległo się donośne wycie. Gdzieś niedaleko niej. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Wycie się powtórzyło. Nissa – Jest blisko. Zwolniła tempo marszu. Ostrożnie posuwała się do przodu. Głośno oddychała, serce biło jej jak dzwon. Pociła się. Strach zagościł w jej głowie. Coś zaszeleściło w gęstych krzakach po lewej stronie ścieżki. Nissa stanęła jak wryta. Spomiędzy liściastych pędów powoli wynurzył się wielki, czarny wilk. Nissa cofnęła się. Nissa – Wilk… Zwierzę idzie powoli. W jego oczach odbija się płomień latarni. Ostre zęby lśnią w mroku. Wilk jest naprawdę wielki. Dziewczyna bierze głęboki oddech, ręce się jej trzęsą. Zwierz powoli idzie na Nissę, po półkolu. Nissa unosi strzelbę, kładzie palec na spuście, ostrożnie mierzy. Serce kołacze jej… Przyciska strzelbę do siebie, naciska spust… Czarny wilk błyskawicznie skacze do przody, Nissa strzela! Za wolno, wilk doskakuje do niej i kąsa w lewą rękę. Jednocześnie złota kula trafia go w głowę… Wilk nie zdążył wbić kłów głębiej - zginął. Nissa stoi jak wryta z jeszcze dymiącą strzelbą. Przed nią leży nieżywy, wielki wilk. Nissa – Udało się *padła na kolana* Udało się!!! Wbiła pochodnię w ziemię, odłożyła strzelbę. Przez adrenalinę nie czułą bólu w krwawiącej dłoni. Nissa – Wygrałam… *wstała* Tylko jak to udowodnię? *zamyśliła się* trofeum… Spod ziemi wysunął się nóż, zakrwawiony… Nissa bez namysłu schyliła się po niego. Uklękła z nożem nad wilkiem. Nissa – Co tu wybrać? Ogon? Oko? … łapkę… Dziewczyna jednym ruchem odcięła wilkowi łapę. Łapa była prawie wielkości jej dłoni. Nissa – Duża… Czas wracać. Dziewczyna wyjęła pochodnię z ziemi poszła dalej ścieżką. Odciętą łapę wilka schowała sobie do kieszeni. Ścieżka wiła się wśród drzew. Nissa – Ciekawe dokąd dojdę… Au. Moja ręka. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że krwawi… '''Domek Emily: Jeff i Chase stali na ziemistej drodze, która wchodziła w las. Oboje patrzyli w drzewny mrok. Jeff – Mary nie ma… Chase – Szuka ich. Jeff pokiwał głową. Świerszcze skrzypiały w zaroślach, wiał lekki wiatr. Podmuchy nie miały jednak szans wedrzeć się głębiej miedzy drzewa. Blondyni spojrzeli w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Jeff – Chyba… powinniśmy po nich iść. Chase – Ciemno się zrobiło… Jeff – Myślisz, że zabili Wielkiego Złego Wilka? Chase – Nie wiem… Szczerze to mam wątpliwości. Nie sądzę by byli w stanie *odwrócił głowę, spojrzał na drewniany domek* Ewentualnie Sail. Jeff – Hm… Racja… Wiatr zawiał, musnął włosy blondynów. Chase – Więc…? Jeff – Idziemy *kiwnął głową* Oboje zapalili latarki. Białe snopy światła padły na ścianę drzew. Jeff – Wytropisz ich? Chase – Pewnie :D Powoli poszli w stronę drzew. Gałęzie szumiały, w ciemności hukały sowy. Jeff – Musimy się postarać. Chase – Yup. Jeff pomachał latarką. Jeff – Ale serio, przyśpieszmy. Chase zaczął truchtać, Jeff równo z nim. Chase – Masz rację. Jeff – Wiem. Skutki walki z wilkiem są gorsze niż sama walka… Poszukiwania zawodników/powrót do bazy: Mary: Mary ze srebrnym pistoletem biegnie przez las. W drugiej ręce ma sporą, mocną latarkę. Mary – Hop, hop! Zawodnicy? *Nie przestawała biec* Odpowiadały jej tylko sowy – pohukiwały ukryte gdzieś w ciemnościach. Mary – Gdzie oni są? Czerwony Kapturek zwolniła. Weszła na trudniejszy teren. Szła na przełaj przez gęsty las. Mary – Czemu ja to robię? -,- Halo! Zawodnicy The Foooooorest! Zatrzymała się, aby lepiej usłyszeć ewentualną odpowiedź. Zapadła cisza. Żaden szelest jej nie przerywał. Mary stała i oddychała jak najciszej można było. Rzucała snop światła na drzewa w okolicy. Mary – No gdzie oni są…? Nagle zdawało się, że coś usłyszała. Jakby odległy śmiech. Mary – Hm? Do śmiechu im? Powoli poszła w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. W miarę jak śmiech robił się głośniejszy mary przyspieszała. W końcu zaczęła biec. Słyszała śmiech wyraźnie, widziała też żółte światło. Wybiegła z krzaków tuż przed… Rouse i Williamem! Pani profesor od ufo trzymałą małą latarkę. Ci aż podskoczyli na widok Mary. Rouse – Na mitochondrium! Uff… To tylko ty. William – Nie wiem czy tylko *założył ręce niezadowolony* Mary – Ciesz się lepiej, że was odnalazłam :P Co was tak bawiło. William – Rouse śmiała się z własnych kawałów XD Rouse – Ha, ha, ha! Ale były zabawne ^^ William – Tja... Dla biologów może. Mary nerwowo tupie nóżką. Mary – Musimy iść dalej, szukać innych. Rouse – Koniec polowania? Mary – Tak. Idziemy. Mary wskazała latarką drogę. Rouse i William poszli w tamtym kierunku. Czerwony Kapturek szła kawałek za nimi. Mary – Hm… Ciekawe czy Jeff i Chase już wyruszyli? *pyta sama siebie* Ciekawe czy poczuli, że wilk już zginął… Rouse – Mary idziesz?! *zawołała ją* Mary – Tak, tak -,- Jak dzieci… Podbiegła do Rouse i Willa. William – A dokąd teraz idziemy? Mary – Eh… Postaramy się znaleźć innych zawodników, po drodze do drogi do kwatery. Rouse – Iks de! William – A daleko stąd? Mary wzruszyła ramionami. Mary – Pojęcia nie mam. Rouse/William – Co?! Mary – Skąd to zdziwienie? Wiecie, że las ciągle się zmienia. Może dojść tam w 5 minut, 5 godzin lub 5 dni. Rouse – O_O William – Aż tak? Mary – Gdyby nie moja obecność chodzilibyście w kółko zapewne. Po nocach las lubi gubić wędrowców. William – Co w takim razie z innymi?! *zapytał ze złością* Mary – Zmień ton *puściła mu zabójcze spojrzenie* William – Eh… Co z innymi? *zapytał, tym razem, z troską* Mary – Znacznie lepiej… Błądzą. Szukamy ich. Jeff i Chase też. William – Dobrze. Rouse – Uff :) Mary – Jest szansa, że nic im nie będzie *odrzuciła włosy i kaptur do tyłu* Rouse/William -,- Mary zachichotała wysokim głosem. Mary – Life is brutal. Poświeciła na drogę, zwiększyła moc latarki. Szli dalej. Jeff i Chase: Blondyni truchtali główną drogą. Żaden z nich nie okazywał zmęczenia. Mimo, że nieśli też spore latarki. Jeff – Kiedy skręcamy w las? *nie przestawał biec* Chase – Lada moment. Jeff – Myślisz, że już zastrzelili wilka? Chase – Pytasz setny raz. Nie wiem! Jeff zamyślił się. Biegł bez zadyszki. Jeff – Można się po nich wszystkiego spodziewać. Chase – Tak… Są uparci i rządni kasy. I przetrwania. Jeff – Głównie dlatego wciąż żyją. Chase – Racja… Stop! Oboje gwałtownie wyhamowali. Jeff – Już tutaj? Chase oświecił ścianę lasu. Wśród drzew wiła się ledwo dostrzegalna, zarośnięta ścieżynka. Po jej bokach gęsto rosły krzaczki jagód. Chase – Jagodowy szlak. Leśniczy uczył mnie kiedyś, że to najlepsza droga. Jeff – Droga do? Chase – Do każdąd *zaśmiał się* Chodź. Tylko ostrożnie. Chase pierwszy wszedł na ścieżkę, zaraz za nim Jeff. Jeff – Znajdźmy ich. Za nim coś się stanie. Chase – Nie panikuj *zganił przyjaciela* Dadzą radę. Jeff wziął głęboki oddech, przeskoczył nad zwiniętą żmiją. Jeff – Staram się. Chase – I bardzo dobrze. Pokonali zakręt. Usłyszeli szelest gdzieś z boku. Jeff – Zawodnicy? *zapytał z nadzieją w głosie* Chase – Ciii… Lub gorzej *wyszeptał* Chase rzucił światło w las. Zza drzewa wyłonił się pomarańczowy płomień. Jeff – Błędny ognik? Chase – Nie ten kolor. W świetle latarki pojawiła się postać niosąca pochodnie. Jeff – Uff… Cole. Cole – Chase! Jeff! Dobrze was widzieć *odetchnął z ulgą wychodząc na ścieżkę* Błądziłem i błądziłem. Prowadzący spojrzeli na niego. W jednej ręce miał pochodnię, w drugiej zamiast strzelby ułamany róg. Chase – Gdzie twoja strzelba? Cole – Zużyłem naboje, więc się jej pozbyłem. Tak samo jak zepsutej latarki… Chase nie skupił się na śmieceniu w lesie. Bardziej zaintrygowało to co cole trzymał w lewej ręce… Chase – Co to za róg? Cole – Sam mi powiedz *dał róg Chase’owi* Chase – Hm… Dawno tego nie widziałem… Jeff i Cole zbliżyli się do Chase’a. Jeff – Co to było? Cole – Wielki, groźny stwó… Chase – Cruento Arietes – krwiożerczy jeleń. Bardzo dawno o nich nie słyszałem. Cole – Mam trofeum :) Jeff – Ale nie to co trzeba było. Cole -,- Jeff – Trudno. Nie wykonałeś zadania. Poszukamy teraz reszty. Cole – Nie widzieliście jeszcze Nissy? Jeff – Nie. Może Mary ją znalazła. Mary: Mary prowadziła Rouse i Williama przez ciemny las. Rouse rozgląda się na boki, używa swojej latarki. Rouse – Idziemy do kwatery? Mary – Nie. Rouse – Czemu? :( Mary – Zmiana planów nastąpiła. Czerwony Kapturek przyspieszyła. William i Rouse też musieli. William – Co w takim razie wymyśliłaś? Mary – Musimy znaleźć Jeffa i Chase’a. Rouse – O. Też dobrze. William – No nie wiem… Rouse szturchnęła Willa w bok. Rouse – Oj przestań! Will, nie bądź naburmuszony jak małe dziecko! Mary – Tak. Słuchaj szalonej. Rouse spojrzała krzywo na Mary. Rouse – Dzięki -,- Mary – Nie ma za co :* Dalej szli w milczeniu. Jedynymi odgłosami był szum lasu i trzask gałęzi pod ich butami. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli głośne pohukiwanie. Coś śmignęło im nad głowami. Mary zatrzymała się. Mary – Stop. Rouse – Co jest? Mary – Nie ruszać się!!! Cała trójka zastygła w bez ruchu. Przed nimi wylądowała wielka, metrowa sowa. Przyglądała się wielkimi oczyskami całej trójce. Ci nie ruszyli się. Sowa odleciała. Mary – Uff… Rouse – Co to było?! Mary – Drapieżnik szczytowy w lesie. Polują na wszystko. Rouse – Aha? Mary – Gdyby nie ja właśnie teraz bylibyście kupką mięsa w jej dziobie. William i Rouse głośno przełknęli ślinę. Mary szła dalej. Mary – Taki piękny las, a tak niebezpieczny… Jeff i Chase: Jeff i Chase, oraz Cole szli ,,jagodową ścieżką’’. Cole – Hm… Chase? Chase – Tak? Cole – Jakie potwory, drapieżne, zamieszkują ten las? Oprócz tego jelonka… Chase zastanowił się. Chase – Różne. Olbrzymie niedźwiedzie, olbrzymie wilki, sowy… Normalna natura razy dwa :D Plus istoty nadprzyrodzone, jak napotkany przez ciebie jelonek. Cole – A rośli… Jeff – Chase! Mamy kogoś! Po ścieżce, z naprzeciwka nadchodziła… Nissa. Cole – Nissa! *przepchnął się przed prowadzących* Cole przytulił mocno Nissę, pocałował w usta. Cole – Nic ci nie jest? Nissa schowała krwawiącą rękę za plecami, pokazała wilczą łapę. Chase – O. To tobie się udało? O_o Nissa pokazała wilczą łapę. Nissa – Tak. Wygrałam, Jeff – Tak… Teraz znajdziemy resztę ludzi i zrobimy ceremonię. Nissa – Świetnie. Chodźmy. Chase i Jeff przeszli przed Nissę i poszli dalej. Jeff – Mamy dwójkę z siódemki. Chase – Mary też pewnie kogoś ma. Jeff – Strzelam, że Saila i Thomasa. Chase – Tja… Klei się do niego… Saila w sensie. Do Thomasa raczej nie. Jeff i Chase zaśmiali się. Za nimi zaś szli Cole i Nissa. Nissa – Cole… Cole – Tak? Nissa – Ja… krwawię… *pokazała ugryzioną rękę pokrytą krwią* Cole – O, o… Trzeba im powiedzieć! Nissa – Ale… czeka… Cole zatrzymał Jeffa i Chase’a. Cole – Jeff, Chase. Nissa miała wypadek! Prowadzący odwrócili się. Nissa pokazała im dłoń. Nissa – Wilk mnie tak urządził. Chase i Jeff spojrzeli skołowani na siebie. Jeff – E… Chase – E… Zagoi się. Boli? Nissa – Tak. Chase – Jak dojdziemy na miejsce to ci to jakoś opatrzymy. Nissa – Wilk nie ugryzł… Chase – Wiemy. Wytrzymaj jeszcze. Jeff – Musimy iść. Prowadzący poszli dalej. Cole – Dasz radę iść? Nissa – Tak, tak. Spokojnie. Cole złapał ją za prawą rękę. Cole – Podtrzymuj się mnie. Nissa – Dziękuje… Kochany jesteś <3 *mówiła zmęczonym głosem* Cole – Kocham cię po prostu. Blondyn pocałował dziewczynę w policzek. Podgonili prowadzących. … Mary: Mary wraz z Rouse i Williamem przedzierali się przez las. Rouse – Daleko jeszcze? Mary – Nie marudź. Trudno namierzyć Jeffa i Chase’a. Rouse – Nie masz radaru? Mary – Radary nie działają dobrze od kiedy idioci zbezcześcili zwłoki leśniczego -,- Rouse – A-ha. Szli chwilę w ciszy, obok siebie. Mary po środku, Rouse i Will na bokach. William – Myślisz, że oni już kogoś znaleźli? Mary – Strzelam, że Saila, Constance i Thomasa. William ucieszył się słysząc to, zapytał jednak: William – Czemu tak? Mary – Chase lubi Saila, Jeff chyba nadal lubi Constance, a Thomas to czysty strzał. Rouse – A Nissa i Cole? Mary – Z tą dwójką to nie wiem. Rouse – Yhm. Szli dalej… … Jeff i Chase: Jeff i Chase szybko idą ścieżką. Cole trzyma ich tempo bez problemu, za to Nissa… Cole – Wszystko ok? Nissa zrobiła się czerwona. Nissa – Przer… przerwy… Cole gwizdnął głośno. Chase odwrócił się. Chase – Co? Cole – Przerwa! Postój! Nissa musi się zatrzymać. Nissa usiadła na ziemi. Trójka blondynów stanęła nad nią. Jeff – Jaka czerwona… Cole dotknął jej czoła. Cole – Rozpalona. Ma gorączkę. Nissa miała czerwoną is spoconą twarz. Jeff – Daj jej wody *rozkazał* Chase zdjął z pleców manierkę, podął ją Nissie. Dziewczyna napiła się trochę. Nissa – Okropna… Chase – Gorączka. Cole – Co jej jest? Chase i Jeff milczeli. Cole – Mówcie! Chase – To skutki ugryzienia. Cole – Wilka? Wilki nie są jadowite. Chase – To był wilczy król… Wielki Zły Wilk… Cole – I co z nią będzie? Nissa wstała, złapała się za głowę. Nissa – Idźmy już. Chase – Słuchaj dziewczyny :D Chase i Jeff ruszyli. Nissa za nimi. Cole – Co się dzieje? *spytał sam siebie* Szli dalej ścieżką… … Mary: Idą w ciemność. Drogę oświetla im masywna latarka. Mary, Rouse i William. Skręcili lekko w lewo. Rouse – Wyczuwasz ich? Masz mega węch? Mega wzrok? Słuch? Mary – Tak… Ale nie wytropię ich przez barierę czasoprzestrzenną. Rouse – Ciekawe… Dasz sobie zrobić test DNA? ^^ Mary – E… Nie? Nie spoufalam się z zawodnikami. William – A z Sailem? Rouse – Nooooo… Mary naciągnęła kapturek. Mary – Bez komentarza. Przyspieszyła, celowo tak, by z trudem za nią nadążali. Mary – A Sail mi się bardzo podoba… *mówi pod nosem* … Minął jakiś czas, nadal szli przez las, brnęli w krzakach aż po pas. William – Jesteś pewna że idziemy dobrą drogą? Mary – A co? Poobierało cię aż tak? William – Grrrr -,- Mary – Nie mam pojęcia ^^ Czerwony Kapturek wdzięcznie przeskoczyła nad niższym krzaczkiem. Mary – Z życiem, puki żyjecie. Rouse niezgrabnie skoczyła. Rouse – Nie wszyscy mają geny sarny. William – I łasicy -,- Mary zignorowała ich. Mary – Idziemy, idziemy… Wtem usłyszeli jakieś szmery, zobaczyli światło… Mary – Są… Czerwony Kapturek pobiegła. Rouse i Will za nią. Po chwili cała trójka znalazła się na ,,jagodowej ścieżce’’. Chase – Mary :D Mary podeszła do Chase, on złapał ją za biodra i pocałował namiętnie. Mary – Tęskniłam. William – Eh… *spojrzał na zgromadzonych* A gdzie Constance? Gdzie Sail? Chase – Nie ma ich jeszcze :< Rouse – Nie? William – Thomasa też nie ma? Jeff – Spokojnie, jeszcze poszukamy… Cole – Jeff… Jeff – Co? Cole wskazał na Nissę. Dziewczyna wymiotowała w krzaki. Rouse – Co jej jest? Mary – Właśnie? *założyła ręce* Chase wyszeptał mary coś na ucho. Mary – Aha. Chyba nie dojdziemy dziś do kwatery. Wszyscy – Co?! Mary – Ona się źle czuje. Rozbijmy obóz. Jeff – A miejsce? Mary – Eh… Chodźcie za mną. *zeszła ze ścieżki* Chase – Słyszeliście? Idziemy. Cole pomógł Nissie wstać. Cole – Ok. Wszyscy poszli za Mary. Constance i Sail: Constance i Sail szli uzbrojeni w strzelby i pochodnie przez las. Dawno zboczyli ze ścieżki. Błądzili… Przynajmniej Constance tak myślała. Constance – Sail. Idziemy na oślep. Sail – Zaufaj mi. Wiem co robię. ZaSailoskryj ukryty za drzewami wciąż wskazywał Sailowi drogę. Constance – Nie mamy nic. Nie wiemy gdzie idziemy… Sail – Wiemy. Constance powoli denerwowała się. Constance – Gdzie?! Sail spojrzał na ZaSailoskryja, ten wzruszył łapkami. Sail – Na miejsce. Constance – Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Sail złapał Constance za ramiona. Sail – Zaufaj mi, proszę cię. Tak będzie dla nas najlepiej. Blondyn szybko puścił dziewczynę pod naciskiem spojrzenia ZaSailoskryja. Constance – Ale, ale… Sail mierzył ją zimnym wzrokiem. Constance – Ok *spuściła głowę* Sail – Wierz mi. Wiem co robię. Jak nigdy wcześniej. Constance patrzyła Sailowi prosto w oczy. Constance – Wierzę ci… tylko się boję… Sail – Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze :) Constance przytuliła przyjaciela. Pochodnia zgasła. Constance – Co jest? Sail poczuł na ramieniu łapkę ZaSailoskryja, ten powoli prowadził go przez las. Sail – Constance złap mnie za rękę *złapała* dobrze. Zamknij oczy i podążaj za moim głosem. Constance wykonała polecenie. ZaSailoskryj prowadził ich w ciemnościach. … Gdzieś w lesie: Trójka prowadzanych wraz z Nissą, Cole’m, Rouse i Willem dotarła do ciekawego miejsca. Była to niewielka polana. Rosły na niej liczne, powyginane drzewa. Na ziemi gęsta, zielona trawa. Mary ustawiła latarkę na drzewie. Mary – Oto nasz nowy obóz – Zaczarowany las. Chase – Ha, ha! Kojarzę to miejsce. Rouse – A jest tu woda? Czuję pragnienie. Mary – Gdzieś blisko jest małe źródełko i mały strumyczek. Znajdziesz bez problemu. Rouse – Ok. Jeff – Trzeba rozpalić ognisko. William – Gdzie będziemy spać? Chase – Na trawie. William – To bezpieczne. Chase – Nie. Ale w miarę wygodne. Bezpieczniej nie będzie. William – Hm… A co z Constance i Sailem? Mary – Idę ich poszukać. Thomasa z resztą też. Chase – A my rozpalimy ogień. Jeff – Pokażę wam źródełko i krzaki z owocami. Nissa osunęła się na ziemię. Cole – Nie! Rouse – Znowu! Chase klęknął nad dziewczyną. Dał jej resztę wody z manierki. Dotknął jej czoła. Chase – O… Cole – Co o? *zmartwił się* Chase – Gorączka zeszła… Połóż ją gdzieś z boku. Niech śpi. Cole – Dobrze *podniósł swoją ukochaną, położył ją z boku* Jeff – Ok. Will, Rouse, pokażę wam tutejsze zasoby. Jeff ze swoją latarką poprowadził Williama i Rouse. Chase – A ja zrobię ogień :3 Wziął się za przygotowywanie ogniska. … 15 minut później… Ognisko radośnie płonie. Razem z dwiema dużymi latarkami daje sporo światła. William, Rouse i Cole siedzą wokół ognia wraz z prowadzącymi. Trójka zawodników je jagody lub pije wodę z podawane z rąk do rąk manierki. William siedzi zmartwiony. William – Gdzie oni są? ;_; Rouse – Wszystko będzie dobrze *położyła koledze rękę na ramieniu* William – Oby… Cole – Oby… *patrzył na śpiącą Nissę* Jeff – Zepsuję wam jeszcze bardziej nastrój, ale kiedy wszyscy się znajdą to czeka was ceremonia. Rouse – Serio? W tych warunkach? Jeff kiwnął głową. Jeff – Gra to gra, trzeba grać. William zawarczał. Chase – Ogarnij się *rzucił Williamowi zabójcze spojrzenie* William – Eh… Jeff, Mary ich znajdzie? Jeff – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. William – Oh… Rouse – Nie brzmi to zbyt optymistycznie… Wtem coś zaszeleściło w pobliskich krzakach. Wszyscy wstali, napięli się gotowi na atak… A tu z krzaków wychodzą Sail i Constance. Chase – Sail! :D William – Constance! :D Constance podbiegła do Williama. Objęli się, pocałowali. William – Nic… Nic ci nie jest? Constance – Nie, spokojnie. Sail stanął przy ognisku. Sail – A… kto wygrał polowanie? Jeff – Zasmucę cię… Nissa. Sail -,- Cole – Ej. Sail – Sorry ziom, do ciebie nic nie mam, ale… Cole – Skończ -,- Sail – Ok *uniósł obronnie ręce do góry* Sail rozejrzał się jeszcze. Sail – A gdzie Thomas? Constance – Nie wrócił? Chase – Mary go szuka. Sail – Oby znalazła… Wszyscy z powrotem usiedli. Sail – Która to już godzina…? Rouse – Późna. Warto by już iść spać. Constance ziewnęła. Constance – Faktycznie *położyła głowę na ramieniu Williama* Idźmy spać. Chase – Zdrzemnijmy się. Wszyscy powoli zaczęli zajmować miejsca na trawię, pod pogiętymi drzewami. Środek nocy, obozowisko w Zaczarowanym Lesie: Wszyscy zasnęli. Latarki świecą, ognisko płonie. Coś jest jednak nie tak. Cole obudził się. Nissy nie ma obok. Cole – Huh? Nissa? Zobaczył powyginane krzaki parę metrów dalej. Blondyn zabrał jedną dużą latarkę i poszedł w krzaki. Bez trudu znalazł Nissę. Klęczała na mchu, nad małym oczkiem wodnym. Cole – Nissa? Nissa odwróciła się. Miała przekrwione oczy, na twarzy pojawiły się jej czarne włosy. Cole – Co?! Ciało dziewczyny nagle powiększyło się, rozdarły się ubrania. Nissa – Cole… Jej ciało pęczniało, spod jej skóry wyskakiwały czarne włosy. Padła na 4 łapy. Cole stał przerażony. Nissa zawyła. Jej głowa zmieniła kształt… Zmieniła się w wilka. Cole – Ni… Ni… Nissa? Nissa wilk podeszła do Cole na 4 łapach. Nissa – Cole? Cole – Co się stało?! *płakał* Nissa – Ja… nie wiem *szczeknęła* Wielki wilk mnie ugryzł… Cole – Obudzę resztę. … Wszyscy wstali. Patrzą skołowani na Nissę. Rouse – Jak to możliwe?! Chase – Likantropia… Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe… Rouse – To okropne! Chase – Yhm. W tym przypadku, tego nie da się cofnąć… Cole/Nissa – Co?! Chase – Pogódź się z tym Nissa. Wilk dopadł cię. Constance – Karma… *powiedziała pod nosem* Cole klęknął przed Nissą. Cole – To nic nie zmienia… Nadal cię kocham *uśmiechnął się* Nissa – Na… naprawdę? Cole – Tak *pocałował ją w pysk* Wszyscy cofnęli się z obrzydzeniem. Jeff – Cóż… Nissa mimo to pozostaje w grze. Constance – Jako wilk?! Jeff – No… no tak. Sail – Będzie brała udział w zadaniach. Nissa – Tak. William – A co z ceremonią? Jeff – To większy problem. William – Hm? Jeff – Czekamy do rana na Thomasa. Sail – Mamy dalej iść spać? Chase – Jak najbardziej wskazane :D Sail – Ok. Wszyscy poza Cole’m i Nissą położyli się. Nissa – Co się ze mną stało ;_; Pobiegła na 4 łapach w las. Cole – Cze… Czekaj… Blondyn sam zwinął się na trawie i starał się zasnąć ze łzami w oczach. Cole – Za co? Czemu to ją spotkało? Odpowiedział mu wiatr… … W lesie: Zbliża się świt. Chmury odsłoniły ukryte przez całą noc niebo. Mary ze srebrnym pistoletem wyskakuje z krzaków. Mary – Gdzie on jest?! Wydarła się tak, że aż odleciały ptaki. Mary – Thomas!!! Echo niosło się po lesie. Echo – Thomas… Thomas… Thoma… Tho… Mary – Ah to echo, zawsze tak daleko. Pobiegła kawałek, zrobiła salto nad przewróconym drzewem, przekoziołkowała po mchu i wypadła na leśną, zarośniętą drogę – prowadzącą do kwatery. Mary – Eh… Nie ma go -,- Strzeliła w niebo kilak razy. Mary – Wyłaź! Słońce powoli zaczynało wynurzać się zza horyzontu. Mary – Zaraz świt… Rozejrzała się. Mary – Ok. Może wrócił do kwatery…. Puściła się sprintem po drodze. Mary – Lepiej byś tam byyyyyyyyył! Biegnąc robiła gwiazdy i salta… Dobiegła. Stanęła w holu kwatery. Mary – Thomas?! Nic. Cisza. Zero odpowiedzi. Mary – Osz cholera :O Nie ma go?! Kopnęła wkurzona w ścianę. Zaraz się uspokoiła. Mary – Trudno. Odeszła. Las, świt: Świt. Słońce wynurza się zza horyzontu. Rzuca pierwsze promienie dnia na morze drzew. Znika noc, znika mrok. Niebo jest fioletowe z dodatkiem pomarańczowego; nieliczne szare chmury wciąż dryfują w powietrzu. Thomas idzie ścieżką z kompasem w ręce. Nie wiadomo gdzie dokładnie jest. Idzie wpatrzony w kompas. Thomas – Dojdę… do… końca… Chłopak mówił sam do siebie… a może do kompasu? Thomas – Dojdę do domu… Nogi niemiłosiernie go bolały, czuł okropny ból w łydkach. Tracił oddech, łzy napływały mu do oczu. Ciągle szedł. Thomas – Jeszcze… trochę… Motywował się Co chwilę spoglądał na kompas. Kontrolował czy dobrze idzie. Zdawało mu się, że przeszedł przez cały las. Kontynuował drogę. Pierwsze promienie słońca padały mu na twarz. Jasność była zaskoczeniem… Thomas – Zimno… Dalej… Co raz więcej światła padało na idącego leśną ścieżką chłopaka. Z góry wygląda to jakby mały punkcik samotnie się poruszał po długiej drodze. Thomas – Dalej… Jeszcze kawałek. Chłopak otarł łzę, zlizał ją z palca. Czuł okropne pragnienie, ale dalej szedł. Miał nadzieję. Nadzieję na co? Nie wiadomo. Zawiał lekki wiatr. Podmuch niósł ze sobą liście oraz rozkoszny zapach leśnych wrzosów. Wiatr pachniał świerkowymi igłami i świeżymi jagodami. Wiele innych woni unosiło się w powietrzu. Słońce rzucało światło na las. Kropelki rosy świeciły niczym złoto, szron topniał niczym śnieg gdy przychodzi wiosna. Światło nieśmiało przebijało się przez gęste gałęzie. Zwierzęta powoli budziły się do życia. Pierwsze owady wylatywały z ukrycia. Leśne pszczoły bzyczały w ukrytych ulach, motyle wzbijały się w powietrze. Ptaki rozpoczęły koncert. Z lasu wyszły sarenki, aby paść się. Puchate zające wygramoliły się z norek. Gotowe by skakać. Z zającami wstały lisy – gotowe cos zjeść. Świt nad The Forest miał niewątpliwie niezwykły urok. Las miał w sobie coś pięknego, ulotnego i niezwykle poetyckiego. Thomas jednak tego nie zauważał. Nie mógł. Chłopak parł przed siebie ściskając kompas. Wpadł w monotonie. Nie myślał. Thomas – Dalej… Dojdę… Szedł. Nieugięty. Pewny. Twardy. Thomas – Jeszcze… trochę… Doszedł. Ścieżka kończyła się w… jaskini… Thomas – O. Jaskinia zaczynała się w niewielkiej górze. Wchodziła pod ziemię. Thomas – Mam tam iść? Kompas jasno wskazywał jaskinię. Thomas – Ok. Chłopak wszedł do jaskini. Tuż przy wejściu stoją dwie tabliczki. Jedna z czerwonym napisem ,,EXIT’ druga z czarną, trupią czaszką… Koniec Czy to co spotkało Nissę należało sie jej? Tak, dobrze ci tak! Nie. Należała się jej śmierć 'Teraz jedyne o czym marzę to komentarze <3 ' Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest